


Шоссе, тающее в белом молоке тумана

by Morack



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Рассказ написан в конце 2008 года для конкурса ориджиналов на дайри, проводимого Мировым Злом.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Шоссе, тающее в белом молоке тумана

Что только не называли «чумой двадцать первого века» - и собственно чуму, и СПИД, и атипичную пневмонию. Что только не делали, чтобы найти нужное лекарство. Даже попытались защитить человечество от всей болезней сразу, привив хомо сапиенсам диковинный для них ген…  
Не помню, помогло это или нет. Я вообще плохо помню всё, что произошло до того, как я начал вести дневники. Подозреваю, что я не единственный такой умный: слишком многим был привит этот ген, слишком многие в один проклятый день обнаружили, что их жизнь – дорога, утопающая в тумане. Белом молоке беспамятства. Когда ты ясно помнишь утро, прошедший день и даже вчерашний вечер – но вот вчерашнее утро уже начало расплываться, терять ясность и чёткость деталей. В конце концов, ты даже забываешь о том, что оно вообще было. Сам факт его существования – легендарен и подтверждается только календарём. И личным дневником, который нужно вести прилежно, тщательно записывая все факты и детали.  
Самое удивительное при этом то, что усвоенные навыки никуда не улетучиваются. Умение водить машину, писать, рисовать, собирать компьютеры – всё это осталось, никуда не исчезло. Проклятый белый туман поселился только в одном уголке сознания, и вроде бы не собирается распространяться на всю голову. Хотя, имея дело с человеческим сознанием, никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенным ни в чём.  
Люди – такие странные существа…  
Вот парень, что сидит напротив меня. Сосредоточенно ковыряет вилкой в том, что официант обозвал «запеканкой». Возможно, это она и есть – я никогда не ем в этом кафе, только чашку кофе заказываю. Тут я заполняю дневник. Каждый вечер, старательно вспоминая детали. Уже самому противно. Так вот, парень. Задумчивый, тихий, симпатичный. В моём вкусе, я имею в виду. Он сидит и посматривает на меня, делая вид, что его интересует лишь пережаренная запеканка. Я исписываю один лист за другим и делаю вид, что его взгляды мне по барабану.  
Я уверен, что был с ним знаком когда-то.  
Конечно, подобная уверенность смешна, когда память похожа на дырявое решето. Но я уверен – мне известно, какой кофе он любит, какие книги читает, на какой фильм пойдёт обязательно, как он пахнет после секса, и какие ласки его особенно возбуждают. Я настолько уверен в знании таких интимных деталей, что мне становится не по себе. И от его взглядов – тоже не по себе. Какой уж тут дневник? Сил уже нет записывать нудно подробности, тратить силы и время на этот эрзац человеческой памяти.  
Двери кафе захлопываются за мной очень громко. На улице хозяйничает надоедливый дождь. Хочется втянуть голову в плечи, поднять воротник и перебежками, от подъезда к подъезду, торопиться домой. В пустую квартиру, где самое ценное – переплетённые в кожу исписанные тетради дневников и кляссеры с фотоснимками.  
То, что заменяет мне память.  
Я оглядываюсь и вижу парня за столиком. Он смотрит на меня через витрину кафе, на столе блокнот и ручка. Ещё один отмеченный «геном Х»? Вполне возможно. А ещё возможно, что парень – модный писатель, и кажется мне знакомым потому, что я не раз и не два видел в книжных постеры с его фотографией.  
Последнее предположение настолько очевидная чушь, что я смеюсь в голос. И так, хохоча, добегаю до следующего подъезда. Там оказывается вход в магазин всяких экзотических мелочей. Яркие и странные предметы, названия которых я не знаю. Или когда-то знал, но позабыл?  
«А ещё он любит курить кальян», - вдруг подумалось мне. В сознании возникает парень, задумчиво посасывающий деревянную трубку; длинный шланг обвивается вокруг пузатого, яркого… кувшина? Сосуда? Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, приходится сильно встряхнуть головой.  
Так знал я его или нет? Что это за странные ощущения? Вывих искорёженного генетическим вмешательством мозга? Или видение, вызванное банальным недотрахом?  
Из восточной лавки я вылетаю, как ошпаренный. Плевать на дождь, я не сахарный. Шарахаться от каждого предмета, опасаясь видений, возникающих непонятно откуда? Уж лучше пробежаться под этой охлаждающей голову моросью.  
Дома я первым делом открыл альбомы с фотографиями. Вглядывался в лица, вчитывался в надписи под снимками. Плохо, когда не можешь даже приблизительно ограничить район поиска. Обычный человек думает – «я мог видеть этого парня на юге… а на юг я ездил три года назад… или четыре?». Обычный человек, сам не понимая этого, суживает пространство и время, которое ему необходимо прокрутить в своей памяти. Тот, кто отмечен «геном Х», необычен. Чтобы найти иголку в стоге сена, ему необходимо перерыть весь стог.  
Один кляссер, второй, третий. Никого, кто был бы похож на того парня. Никого – хотя я старался снимать всех, кто был мне важен или нужен. Больше фотографий не было. Оставались дневники, которые следовало проверить так же тщательно.  
Я с тоской взглянул на книжные полки, забитые однообразными серыми переплётами. Летопись всей моей жизни. На корешках – даты. Начато тогда-то, закончено такого-то. И где-то в аккуратно сброшюрованных тетрадях – несколько строк о парне, случайно увиденном сегодня в кафе. Стоит ли овчинка выделки?  
Что-то во мне подсказывало, что стоит. И я решительно подошёл к полкам.  
«Детские» дневники я отмёл сразу: если я узнал того парня в его нынешнем, взрослом, виде, то явно не играл с ним в одной песочнице. Юношеские… Я с сомнением провёл по корешкам пальцами. Вытащил один наугад, раскрыл на первой странице. И с облегчением вздохнул.  
Когда-то, послушавшись мудрого совета или дойдя до этого своим умом, я начал вкладывать в переплетённые дневники описи. Несколько листов, где были перечислены самые важные, на мой взгляд, события в этом отрезке жизни. И сейчас я, мысленно воздавая благодарность неизвестному мудрецу, пробегал глазами своеобразный дайджест.  
Выпускные экзамены – школьный бал – мордобой у аптеки – ссора с родителями… Кощунственно звучит, но эти слова ничего не говорили мне. Не вспоминались события, не ныли сломанные когда-то кости, не просыпались тени пережитых страстей. Я открывал один том своего дневника за другим и не испытывал при этом ничего. Моя жизнь – шоссе, тающее в белом молоке тумана, холодного и непрозрачного. Что впереди, что позади одна и та же картина. Тихое бесчувственное безмолвие.  
За изучением дневников прошёл не один час. Была уже глубокая ночь. Я устал. Мобильник в кармане просигналил, что пора ложиться спать – иначе я элементарно не высплюсь и опоздаю на работу. Одна часть моего сознания соглашалась с этим. Вторая говорила, что если я не выясню насчёт загадочного парня сегодня, то завтра элементарно про это забуду. И нет гарантии, что мы встретимся ещё раз. Так же, случайно.  
Вздохнув, я открыл ещё один том. И вздрогнул, увидев вместо кратких описаний лишь одно короткое слово.  
Встреча.  
Оно было написано именно так – крупно, красным фломастером. Размашистое, слово перечёркивало страницу по диагонали. Будто событие, о котором оно говорило, так же поступило с моей жизнью.  
Я углубился в дневник. В начале были занудные, традиционные описания того-как-прошёл-день. Ничего интересного. Примерно то же самое я пишу и сейчас. Перелистнув с десяток страниц я увидел дату, отмеченную красным. Вчитался в такой знакомый, и вместе с тем чужой почерк.  
«…сегодня я так долго смотрел на него, что он подошёл спросить – что мне нужно. Я растерялся и не мог сказать ни слова. Тогда он взял мою руку и поцеловал её. И попросил записать в дневнике его имя…»  
«…он такой же, как и я, отмеченный проклятием. Но я зануда и веду подробные дневники, а он говорит, что ему не хватает терпения…»  
Дальше записи стали короткими и сумбурными. Либо у меня не хватало на них времени, либо я перестал считать дневник острой необходимостью.  
«…сегодня мы впервые поцеловались по-настоящему…»  
«…сняли одну квартиру на двоих…»  
«…купили кальян. Мне нравится смотреть на него, когда он курит, это так возбуждает. Он называет меня ненасытным и смеётся. Мне нравится его смех…»  
Прочитав про кальян, я вздрогнул. И снова перед глазами встало видение. Парень из кафе задумчиво посасывает мундштук… Откуда это? Как вообще что-то могло задержаться в покорёженной «геном Х» памяти?  
Я устало прислонился к стене. Факт был налицо – мы действительно знали друг друга. Даже жили вместе. И жизнь эта оставила очень глубокий след. Не в памяти, а в самой душе моей.  
Моей… А его?  
Я пролистал дневник до конца. Нет, совместная жизнь не была сплошным раем. Такое, мне кажется, бывает лишь в любовных сериалах и розовых (или голубых?) мечтах. Мы ссорились и мирились, старались находить общий язык. Пока не случилось то, чего боятся все отмеченные.  
Мой парень отлучился по делу и забыл дома свой дневник. Не знаю, что именно случилось с ним тогда – но в нашу квартиру он так и не вернулся. К слову, именно в ней я и живу сейчас. Выкупил. Ждал кого-то всё это время – несмотря на то, что уже не помнил.  
Сейчас он, наверное, ждёт меня. Наверное. Я так хочу, чтобы он ещё был в том кафе. Сейчас. Пока я помню.  
Усталость как рукой сняло. Тело била нервная дрожь. Торопливо натянув куртку – с третьей попытки, промахиваясь мимо рукавов, – я схватил такой важный для нас обоих дневник, укутал его в пакет, чтобы защитить от дождя, и выскочил в ночь.  
Кафе, где я встретил странного парня (своего парня, поправил я себя), всё ещё работало. Посетителей там хватало. В основном – парочки, но были и одиночки, решившие согреться кофе, глинтвейном или тем, что покрепче. Парень сидел за тем же столиком, листая переплетённый в коричневую кожу том. Заметив, что я сел напротив, поднял глаза и молча улыбнулся. Я положил свой дневник – такой же увесистый, но переплетённый в серое. Его пальцы будто случайно коснулись моих.  
\- Знаешь, - произнёс я севшим от волнения голосом, - я сохранил нашу квартиру.  
Он посмотрел мне в глаза, и мы сплели наши пальцы.  
\- А кальян? Не выбросил?  
\- Не помню, - я взял его руку и поцеловал запястье. Память оставалась шоссе, которое таяло в белом как молоко, непрозрачном тумане. Просто сейчас мы шли по нему вдвоём, сумев докричаться друг до друга через туман. – Давай купим новый?


End file.
